1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device with a battery fastening mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional battery fastening mechanism for an electronic device, such as a notebook computer, as shown in FIG. 1, mostly utilizes a spring 11 and a fastening member 12 to fasten or release its battery module (not shown). During installation of the battery module in a main body of the notebook computer, the battery module forces the fastening member 12 to be displaced horizontally, while the spring 11 is stretched. After the installation of the battery module, a restoring force of the spring 11 moves the fastening member 12 to its original position, thereby positioning the battery module relative to the main body. When it is desired to remove the battery module, the fastening member 12 is moved horizontally to be separated from the battery module and thus eject out the battery module, so that the battery module may be removed from the main body.
However, the spring 11 and the fastening member 12 are parts separate from the battery module and the main body of the notebook computer . That is to say, additional parts are required in the abovementioned prior art in order to install and remove the battery module quickly and conveniently.